


Play It Loud

by Joongies_Bunny



Series: Book Concepts [7]
Category: agust d - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Asexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Blacksmith Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crazy King Suga, Daechwita is a fucking bop tyvm, Guns, Historical Inaccuracy, I did research tho, Inspired by Daechwita (Music Video), Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jungkook knows Taekwondo, M/M, Min Yoongi | Agust D is A Boss, Min Yoongi | Agust D-centric, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga is a King, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Other, Pistols, Sarcastic Min Yoongi | Suga, Slave to King, Some Romance, War, aged-down characters, agust d, yoonkook are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joongies_Bunny/pseuds/Joongies_Bunny
Summary: Born in a ditch, raised as a tiger, Min Yoongi is determined to be the fall of the Crazy King Suga and regain his shadow. He is determined to gain a part of him he's never had and will fight till the end for it... his shadow.orMin Yoongi is a badass and has the code name Agust D and Bangtang forms to take down his 'evil side'. ft. the most research I've done for a fic.***BOOK CONCEPT FOR NOW***
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Book Concepts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Play It Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daechwita](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625300) by Agust D. 



> Hello, hello. As all should know who are reading this, this is based on 'Daechwita'. If you have come here for romance, you will find little as the arc of developing 'Yoonmin' will span all of one chapter before it is all whisked away into the bigger schemes. 
> 
> I did quite a bit of research, but I am also taking a lot of creative liberties. This in no way accurately represents Korea's history and I am not claiming that it does or will. I am also taking creative liberties from the MV because I wish to so I can make this my own in some way.

Yoongi will never forget his roots at the bottom, he will never let himself forget them - and that was how he lived. Born in a dirty ditch just outside the slave housing, raised to pick crops and work away his life with no end goal in mind as his mother wasted away. Fortunately for him, he could buy his way out of slavery, out of the title of  _ nobi _ . He would never be content living as he did with rags as clothing and scraps from his masters who couldn't care less about them.

He didn't leave alone, no definitely not. He took Jungkook, his younger brother, with him at the ripe ages of 20 and 16 without batting an eye and left his old master's behind to move up on the ladder of society.

The night they left had been dark and cloudy, but he could not feel freer. He walked back from the official's office with his papers and his head high as curious eyes followed him. He knocked on the splintering door and stood back as the door swung open to reveal his old master's face.

The man was silent and regarded him with a sour look on his face, “What do you want, slave?”

He held the papers up with a smirk, “I'm free now. So is my brother.” Yoongi forced back a laugh at the incredulous look sent his way, “You- you can't do that! If you both leave I'll have no one to tend to the crops!”

“ I guess you should've thought of that before you treated us like animals.” With that, he grabbed his brother and their few belongings and left, leaving their old life far behind them and singing out their freedom as rain poured down onto their dirty faces.

Yoongi prided himself in being humble yet confident, preaching the same mindset to his brother as they secured jobs within the next 3 years and built themselves a life outside of slavery. The younger, much to his surprise (not really), took up taekwondo and worked as a builder, preferring to keep his muscles.

Yoongi took up the art of fishing, going out with a group of men (sometimes women were there too, mostly to put bait on the hooks) and caught fish for the village.

He also noticed as he lived as a  _ sangmin _ that Korea lives in the 'past' and the rest of the world is much farther ahead in technology as their kings have stubbornly refused to give in to the push and pull of society. This does not mean there is no modern technology in Korea though, in fact, they have many guns, computers, phones, clothing, and medicines as a testament of how they 'keep up' with modern times. Under this knowledge, he learned of the pistol.

The loud instruments of death intrigued Yoongi, so of course, he took it upon himself to buy and learn the weapon inside and out, often taking it out to hunt rabbits and small creatures for food after finding out it definitely didn't work on larger animals.

Yoongi would often spend his time figuring out how to make the bullets, which was how he met Kim Seokjin, or Jin as he liked to be called.

The man was built wide and could barely fit through a door walking straight, but he was  _ amazing _ at crafting weapons. He was the son of the village’s blacksmith who also sold Yoongi most of his ammunition, always smiling and always moving his hands.

Another thing about Jin, he was absolutely gorgeous and was a sight for sore eyes for most people. Men and women alike praised his good looks and would often ask him to marry into their family so they could have bragging rights.

Apparently Yoongi had such a different reaction than most people that Jin instantly took a liking to him. When Yoongi had first seen him in front in the blacksmith's shop, he'd been working on tinkering with a shotgun, not even looking up to greet Yoongi, “Hello! How can I help you?”

“ You've got dung in your hair, you know.” Yoongi snorted as the man promptly put down the gun and shrieked as he swatted at his hair, “Disgusting! How the hell did I do that?!”

“ Oh, you don’t, I'm joking about the dung.” He smirked when the other gave him a withering glare.

“ What do you want?”

“ Oh, just looking to see if I could pry the secrets of making ammunition from your brains. Min Yoongi, by the way.” He held his hand out with a grin on his face, Jin glaring at it suspiciously before firmly shaking it, “Kim Seokjin... Just call me Jin, though.”

“ Ahh, well. Jin-ssi, would you allow me to pick your brains?”

Jin regarded him for a minute before sighing and putting his gun away, “What kind of ammo?” Yoongi refrained from cheering and eagerly sat down across from Jin at the workbench, pulling the three pistols he owned out, “These, I know they're of different calibers, and I would like to make my own ammo for them... possibly make a job out of it.”

The young blacksmith across from him smiled, “Well, Yoongi-ssi, it is quite easy once you have the right materials and tools. We could use also someone to crank out ammunition for us, it's getting to be quite a popular weapon.”

And so, Yoongi made his first friend and learned how to make his own ammo, letting Jungkook visit and watch over his shoulder at times.

The weapon also intrigued Jungkook, so after much begging and the uncountable amount of times he got puppy-dog eyes, he taught the other how to handle the weapon.

Jungkook seemed to take well to them and eventually started to use his dexterity in taekwondo and mix it with gunmanship, resulting in a dangerous technique no one had ever seen, intriguing people as they watched him practice in the fields and see him steadily grow more accurate with his shots.

Yoongi was proud of them and how far they'd gotten.

Living well and learning to fight was not the only thing that he or Jungkook did though.

For one, there was the problem of his missing shadow, which he was very sure the king had. His body would get an adrenaline rush every time the man passed, itching to fight for what should be his.

Alas, that's not where his problems ended. The king was ruthless and any soul who dared to even think against his rulership or existence was brought in front of him for execution. Very quickly, people learned to shut their mouths and continue on in their lives. The  _ Sinmungu _ grew quieter and quieter as the years went until it completely went quiet.

Never him. Never Jungkook.

They bit their tongues, yes, but secretly they planned and they made friends on the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this intrigues you enough to wait for me to continue this~


End file.
